Third Legion
The Third Legion is a minor faction that occupies a fort north of Hakkon lands and patrols the surrounding area. It is led by Atanos Octiem. The Third used to be a renowned legion in an ancient Perisnoan empire and are the only living descendants left. Some say they are long past their time, but they still roam Hakkon and Draharan lands, trying to reclaim their old empire. As they are hostile towards the nearby realms, attacks by the Legion against travelling caravans are common in the lands surrounding the fort. Upon completing the Third Legion questline, the Legion will revive the Venetoran Empire, with their city being between Hakkon and Tolnaria. Lore The Third Legion is a remnant of the ancient Venetor Empire, the first great power to inhabit Perisno. It is said that the Venetor Empire, under the prodigious Emperor Trilond, used to rule the better part of the world, and there was not a remote corner of the land where their fame was unknown. At the time, the Third Legion was Emperor Trilond’s most prestigious army division, and many men of the Third served in his personal guard regiment. The Third Legion’s leader, or Atanos, in the days of the Empire was a charismatic man named Giulien. In the year 68 BE, however, Emperor Trilond fell ill in his old age. After his death, there was tremendous infighting within the Venetor aristocracy for his position and, by 67, the provisional government had failed to select a candidate. Seeing certain doom in the future of Venetor, Giulien's Third and a small group of civilian supporters fled the crumbling Empire and took refuge in southern Perisno, around modern-day Amarna. They watched in shock as the centuries of civilization they had been a part of crumbled to the ground in a series of rebellions, and soon Giulien and his followers were the only intact memory of a their glorious Empire. For over four centuries, the Third Legion and the few other surviving members of Venetor kept their traditions and customs safe. Based out of an old military outpost that had been relatively untouched by the Empire’s fall, the Third bravely defended against increasingly prevalent threats on the Perisno mainland. First it was the Demon Worshippers, then the mischievous Elintoran elves, and now the Third finds themselves surrounded by many diverse cultures that all present a threat the the ways of the old. Now led by a direct descendant of Atanos Giulien, Atanos Octiem, the Third Legion wishes to once again expand their powers from coast to Perisnoan coast, to raise their long lost Venetor Empire from the ruins and expel all those that stand in their way. A stronghold Venetoran origin can be found close to the city of Galwe, along the river between the Kingdom of Tolrania and the Hakkon Empire. Troops * Third Companion Infantry * Third Companion Archer * Third Companion Cavalry * Third Legionary * Third Armored Legionary * Third Empyrean Legionary * Third Sabovalar * Third Atanon Guard * Third Kalero * Third Visavo The Third Legion has a mixed troop tree. Their strongest troops are the Atanon Guards, but their standard infantry, the Legionaries, are not to be underestimated. The Companion troops are strong spearmen and the archers pack a punch has well but nothing can match the Pila throw of the legion troops, which can eviscerate a row of shields in one volley. The Third Legion's troops are trained in the style of the Venetor Empire's grand army, and their equipment, although out-dated, are still good enough for them to dish out a large amount of pain. Organization The Third Legion has a highly organized military based off the military practices of the Venetor Empire. The broad organization unit of the army, the legion, is structured and led as follows: * 1 Legion (Atanos, 500 men) ** 1 Atanon Cohort (Atanos, 35 men) ** 7 Legionary Cohorts (Visavo, 50 men) *** 10 Maniples (Senior soldier, 5 men) ** 2 Companion Cohorts (Senior soldier, 50 men) Unique Spawn Their unique spawn is Atanos Octiem. He has a large army of infantry and archers, and the player has to fear his Atanon Guards in particular. If not dealt with quickly, they can wreak havoc on any unprepared opposing force. Like other Legendary Spawns, Octiem will travel the region with scouts containing the forementioned unit and a large amount of money will obtained if the player is victorious. This Character also appears in the Third Legion questline as the commander of the fort that the player must take over Category:Minor Factions Category:Third Legion